


[PODFIC] Branches touches, roots entwined

by Hagar



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Implied Sexual Assault, Midrash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Afoot Sisera fled to the tent of Yael Hever's wife, for there was peace between King Yavin of Hatzor and the House of Hever the Kanite.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>And Yael went to greet Sisera and told him: Here, my lord, come to me; fear not. And he turned into her tent and she covered him with a blanket.</i></p><p> <i>[...]</i></p><p> <i>And Yael Hever's wife took a tent's stake and a hammer in her hand and quietly went to him, and she struck the stake through his temple all the way to the ground; and he had been asleep and exhausted, and so died."</i></p><p>- Judges 4:17-18, 21</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Branches touches, roots entwined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Branches touching, roots entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673280) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



> The text of this fic was originally composed as part of purimgifts 2013, as a gift for lea_hazel.
> 
> Music:  
> \- Title song is "Luray Women", as performed by Hot Soup  
> \- Tune under the reading of the passage from the Book of Judges is the opening of "Hamsa" by [Bustan Avraham](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bustan_Abraham), from the album Hamsin  
> \- "Uri Dvora" bridge from [שירת דבורה | Song of Dvora](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BRNET0ErAc), arranged by [Nurit Hirsch](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nurit_Hirsh) and performed by [Ester Rada](http://www.esterrada.com/) and the [Ra'anana Symphonette Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/user/symphonetteR?feature=mhee)  
> \- Exit tune is from [Asleep in Childhood's Bosom](http://music.nanadisc.co.il/track/--669) as arranged and performed by [Maureen Nehedar](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFAgeEWkjTrI_E47w7fO3xw)
> 
> The following sound effects from freesound.org were used under the attribution license: hamp rope creaks by 6polnic, Water Pour by JohnsonBrandEditing, and Stone_On_Water_04 by RSilveira_88

**[Streaming (mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6f0x50gej9xzp9o/Branches+touching+roots+entwined.mp3) **

**[Download mp3 (9MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6f0x50gej9xzp9o/Branches+touching+roots+entwined.mp3) **


End file.
